The Axe Falls
by Subieko
Summary: A moment of friendly banter between Hector and the tactician turns serious. FE7 ficlet, oneshot, no pairings.


Author's Note: While chopping wood for my dad, I started randomly thinking about the axe fighters of Fire Emblem, and that lead to...well, this. Just a oneshot with Hector and the tactician, no pairings. For reference, the tactician here is female, and named Atzumi. This is set just before the Port of Badon level, chapter 16x. Well...I hope you enjoy!

UPDATE: IkeandMia kindly pointed out that Ninian hasn't yet joined the party in 16x...oops! So, I changed the reference from Eliwood protecting Ninian to Erk protecting Serra. Yeah, I ship Erk/Serra...also, the only non-attacking characters in the party at that point are Serra and Priscilla (assuming they aren't promoted), and Heath isn't in the party yet, sooo...I went with Serra and Erk. XD I apologize for my silly mistake, and thank you to IkeandMia for telling me! ;;;

The Axe Falls

The axe made a solid 'thunk' as it swung down, sending chips of wood flying. The log was split in two at last. Not quite down the center, admittedly, but better than the previous attempts.

"See? I'm getting better, right? Right, Hector?" Atzumi said excitedly, spinning around with a grin on her face and a large hatchet in her hands.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Hector cried, taking a hasty step back. "Be more careful--that's a weapon, not a toy!"

Atzumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Like _you_ don't swing your axe around like a madman--even Lady Lyn says so!"

Hector rubbed his forehead, wishing he had never agreed to teach Atzumi how to use an axe. "Never mind Lyn, just be careful."

"Fine..."

There was silence for a moment, for which Hector was grateful. He got enough headaches from Serra without the army's tactician adding to it.

It didn't last long, though. "So?"

"So what?" Hector said. He knew what she meant, but it was too much fun to tease her.

"Whadda ya mean, so what!? Didn't you see? I split the log right in two!" Atzumi said, glaring at him.

Hector nodded. "Mmm...not bad, I guess."

"I'm getting good at this, huh? Someday, maybe I'll even be better than you!" she said, laughing.

"Yeah right!" Hector said, grabbing back the axe. "You can't even lift an iron axe yet--you can barely manage this little hatchet! Keep dreaming, Atzumi."

"I'm not kidding!" Atzumi said. "Next battle, I bet I could join the front lines."

"Sure--if we face an army of logs," Hector said, rolling his eyes.

"But I really was surprised," she said, pulling on her green cloak. "It's harder than I expected...the axe is pretty heavy."

"You think that's heavy, you should try that monster Bartre swings around," Hector replied as the two walked back to the main camp.

"Bartre's twice my height!" Atzumi protested, poking Hector in the ribs, although he couldn't possibly feel it through his armor.

"Am I really hearing this? The great tactician, admitting she can't do something?" Hector said.

Atzumi sighed, her face growing more serious. "Never said I was good at everything. I just thought it might come in useful someday...I'm the only one who can't fight. Even Serra is safer on the battlefield than me."

"That's because Erk never lets her out of his sight," Hector said, smiling. "And what are you worrying about? You're always with me."

"Which is exactly why I'm worried," Atzumi teased. "The way you swing your axe around, I always wonder when I'm gonna get hit."

"Hey...I may seem reckless sometimes--"

"Because you _are_ reckless."

"--but I would never put any of us in danger."

"I know," Atzumi said.

They walked on in silence for a while. Their campsite was good this night, sheltered by a small copse of trees. Their scouts had found no enemies nearby, or anyone at all, for that matter. A safe place to rest on their way to the Port of Badon.

"You're right," Atzumi blurted out as the army's tents came into view.

"Huh?" Hector said, stopping and turning to look at her.

"I...I'm not...good at everything. There's...lots of things I can't do."

Hector waited for her to go on, but she just kept staring at the ground, her brow furrowed. "Yeah...so?"

"Whadda ya mean, so?" Atzumi said, sounding tired. "You and Eliwood and Lyn...you all trust me. You follow my orders, even if they seem crazy."

"Because you're a good tactician. Eliwood says he's yet to hear bad advice from you."

"Yet," Atzumi said. "That's just the point. We're going to the Dread Isle, Hector, it's dread for a reason! If I...if I mess up..." Her voice trailed off, and she blinked hard.

"So don't mess up," Hector said gruffly. He really wasn't good at this sort of thing. "We can all take care of ourselves--you've seen us fight, you know that. So trust us. I know I'm not about to die here..."

"...yeah," Atzumi said. "I...yeah. Sorry..."

"It's fine."

Silence fell again, but Hector didn't start walking just yet. He had a feeling their tactician had more to say.

"Hector?"

_Knew it_, he thought. "What now?"

"...don't tell Eliwood about this, okay? He's got enough to worry about..."

"Of course." Hector ruffled her hair lightly. "He never wants to trouble anyone...always takes everything on himself. But we're here. He'll be all right."

"Yeah," Atzumi said, nodding. She smiled, to all appearances back to her usual cheery self.

But as they walked back to camp, Hector wondered if he was imagining the faint lines of worry and care he now saw on the tactician's face.


End file.
